Gweni Damar
Gweni Damar nee Korinas is the first wife of Legate Damar. She is known mostly for her kindhearted attitude, as well as her penchant for bursting into tears. Gweni comes from the Korinas family who works closely with Legate Damar in the triumvirate. After several traumatic deaths in the family, Gweni struggles with being a good mother and balancing her hyper emotional outbursts. Background Information Gweni grew up in a high class, rich family. She was prepared from a young age to be betrothed in marriage to seal political ties. Her mother, Miriam, was killed in a showdown with mEron Bern in the attempt to assassinate Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus Miriam was caught in the crossfire and later died of her injuries. Her brother Aarix was killed in the Dominion War. Gweni later named a son in his honour. Her father died from the thermopox virus during the Second Romulan-Cardassian war. Personal Life Brodel Kassat (2401): Gweni met her crush after her marriage to Afon. Gweni started to venture out a little more needing something for herself after several years of loyalty to Corat. When she met Brodel at the theatre, his kind and sensitive nature won her over. Convincing him to come around the house as the official Damar family caterer, she used this to get closer. When she finally offered herself to him, Brodel refused, not wishing to cause either of them more longing or pain. Current Spouse(s) Corat Damar Gweni met her husband, Corat Damar, in an arranged marriage at the young age of sixteen. Corat and his womanizing ways, however, resulted in Gweni getting pregnant before she was married. In hopes of hiding this fact from her father, Corat proposed to her earlier than he had anticipated and they were quickly married. Coming into the household as second wife to Talia Sarex, Gweni was a very shy and obedient wife. It was not until Talia divorced and Corat brought Questa into the home, did Gweni's true personality begin to shine. Since Questa's death Gweni's relationship with Corat was tested but recovered, even as he took on a new wife. They have nine children together. Afon Makla Gweni met her co-wife, Afon Makla, during the birth of her child Jori Damar. Sometime later, Afon dated her son Kegen until a fallout occurred and Corat decided to remarry following the death of Questa. They are friends, however, not as close as she was Questa. Gweni holds some jealously over the new, younger bride and wishes she hadn't been replaced, however they are building towards a positive friendship day by day. Previous Spouse(s) Questa Damar Gweni met her co-wife, Questa Damar, through the woman's marriage to her current husband Corat. As best friends, the co-wives are able to intermingle and delegate tasks according to their strengths. The two shared a sexual relationship outside of their husband - a relationship that resulted in their daughter between them named Gwen. Because of Questa's introduction into the marriage, married life in general got better for Gweni. Questa was able to control Corat's temper, allowing both more freedoms. In 2386, Gweni and Questa got into one of their biggest fights when Questa told her co-wife of her indiscretion with Avarin Indus - prompting Gweni to forbid her from being alone with the man. When Questa died due to pregnancy complications, Gweni was horribly heartbroken. They have one child together. Talia Sarex Gweni met her ex-co-wife, Talia Sarex, when she married into the Damar househouse. Eventually, Talia began to have an affair of her own with a guard by the name of Bentin Sarex. She confronted Corat about a divorce, which he granted. Children Gweni has nine children with Corat Damar including Kegen Damar, Lana Bern, Aarix Damar, Yorkin Damar, Corat Damar, Jr., Jori Damar, Korina Damar, Rokan Damar and Lexi Damar. Please see the links for more information. Gweni has one child with Questa Damar named Gwen K'rra. Gweni has three step-children from Corat including Cydja Brosan, Hayden Liu and Soliel Liu. Gweni has three step-children from Questa including Miniya Evek, Lali Greenwood and Kalili Munroe. Gweni has seven co-children from Questa and Corat named Madi Sorensen, Suni Damar, Aimi Druru, Ani Venik, Diori Damar, Vasti Danan and Taro Damar. Gweni has two co-children from Talia and Corat named Mayana Sarex and Torel Damar. Gweni has two co-children from Afon named Jorien Damar and Joss Damar. Grandchildren Please see the family side bar for information regarding Gweni's grandchildren. 1 Gweni Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2360 Category:All Characters